Terran Empire
Overview The Terran Empire is one of the largest empires in the galaxy, holding influence over countless of planets over millions of star systems. The capital of the Terran Empire capital is the city of Space-London, orbiting Terra itself. History The beginnings of the empire started on October 18th -4 TUC as colonisation effort after the 2500 group of most influential leaders, innovators, scientists, and That One Guy decided to leave earth because it had become "far too obsessed with war and conspiracy theories for the reasonable man to have any freedom". The means by which they travelled was a highly experimental wormhole device integrated to a large space vessel that would carry them to another habitable planet. However, the device malfunctioned, causing the ship to be propelled into a rare anomaly in which cosmic string had managed to break into our universe (albeit temporally). The anomaly pulled the ship through the void and into another universe and threw it across a large galactic super-cluster. By an extraordinary stroke of chance, the ship managed to stabilise itself as it passed what was later discovered to be a habitable planet with 3 moons (and a 4th shattered one). After several years the advanced colony had achieved managed construct a number of cities on Terra, and was already beginning to research new space technology that would allow it to colonise the system. First Contact 3 decades after the founding of the Terran empire the first non experimental wormhole-based F.T.L. propulsion system was perfected, allowing the empire to rapidly expand outwards at entire solar clusters at a time. But on one particular mission (to UH5-PHD09/3) it was found that someone had beaten them to it, a massive inter-stellar empire known as the Dórivikiœion Consortium, unfortunately this alliance was one of the most violent in the universe, and it destroyed the colony ship. The Consortium then followed the remains of the navigational computer's data to a nearby planet of the Terran Empire, and began a swift invasion that effectively ended in a matter of hours. The colony did, however, manage to broadcast a warning to a fledgling naval base in a neighbouring system who swiftly sent their whole fleet of 12 dreadnoughts, catching the invasion force off guard. in the first 5 minutes the Terran battle group had managed to disable a quarter of the invasion force before they could bring themselves to bear, but the more heavily armed of the Dórivikiœion fleet soon gained the upper hand, and destroyed 7 of the Terran battle group before a mysterious 3rd faction entered the crossfire and came to the shattered battle group's aid, smashing the enemy fleet and then vanishing before they could be identified. The Alliance of Gentlemen The Terran Empire soon came into contact with various other alien races (of a less hostile standing) who were also plagued by the Dórivikiœion's attacks on their territory. After intensive negotiations took place, an agreement was found: In exchange for various technologies, the members of the negotiation would provide materials for Terran use, and would form a coalition. This was the start of The War of Tireless Attrition. These conflicts obliterated the Dórivikiœion Consortium's iron grip in the region and reduced it to a small space-pirate clan. After the war had ended the Alliance was absorbed into the Terran empire, expanding it's territory 3 fold. Which along with the territory annexed during the war, expanded the empire to its current size (give or take a few hundred AU). Structure The Empire's territory is divided into 4 quadrants: Astraea, Egeria, Thetis, and Arlos. Each quadrant is divided into 90 sectors, which are in turn each divided into 180 sub-sectors. Control of each quadrant is preformed by the quadrant capitals, who assign control of the sectors to the cluster offices. Sub sectors are controlled by the system(s) within them. All the quadrant capitals are directly controlled from Space-London's Council of 20. Allies The Terran Empire is allied with a number groups. * The Dunderland Empire. * The Grand Lodge of Cabins. * Various independent space governments. Enemies * The alliance of fools. * The Gerra. Category:Factions